Truth
by smasher2k
Summary: Life with Laura makes the Spyfam's lives a little but more complicated
1. Default Chapter

Truth

R/N: This is the next part in my story. So read Hideaway and Future if you have no idea what has happened that got the spy fam here.

Chapter 1

Another hetic day in my life. Get up, look after Laura, go to work and help to save the world. And hopefully be at home at 7 to put Laura to bed. For more than once recently I question my sanity to continue with this life. This neverending job, that no matter who had been removed someone else takes their place. A job where you get no thanks. Perhaps it was time for a normal 9-5. To use my graduate degree and do what I've always wanted to do. Teach. But that's a decision for another day. Today I'm just going to spend my afternoon of with my daughter.

"Mommy" 5 year old Laura shouted out while running towards Sydney as she came out of Kindergarten. Sydney hadn't seen her since yesterday morning, this was because she had spent the night at Claudia's house.

"Hello baby" Sydney said hugging her daughter "What did you do today?"

"I played in the sandpit with my friends and the teacher helped me with my reading." Like her Mother and Grandmother Laura had developed a love of literature, and was also an advanced reader for her age group.

"That's nice. So did you enjoy staying overnight at Grandma Claudia's?"

"Yeah it was really really fun. But Mommy she said something about Grandma Irina hurting Grandpa William years ago and lots of over people."

Sydney was shocked, about what Claudia had done. She had circumvented her and Vaughn's wishes about telling Laura. They had planned to tell her when she was older so, so she would had a great grasp on what had happened.

"What did she tell you Laura?"

"That Grandma Irina did something to Grandpa William which made him go to heaven. What did she do to him Mommy?"

"Um Laura. Me and Grandma Irina will talk to you later about this. I just need to ring you Daddy to tell him about this."

"Why?"

"Because he would like to know what has happened." Sydney told her daughter.

Especially when he founds what his mother is still doing. Even after we warned her that if Laura needed to know anything we would be the one's to tell her.

"Mommy, Does Daddy know what Grandma Irina did?"

"Yes he does. So does Grandpa Jack and Auntie Nadia."

And soon will you Sydney thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damn Claudia Vaughn to hell for this. Telling Laura what had happened this way. A passing comment probably implicating me as the bad person. So that she had no understanding behind why it had happened, that I had to do it to keep her mother and grandfather safe. Now because of her its time to try and explain it to a 5 year old, this whole crazy confusing story that even dumfounds an adult. Let alone a child. If only we could wait until she was a bit older. But now thanks to that woman's meddling it's time for it now.

Irina stood outside Sydney's front door just staring at it. Trying to garner up the courage to knock on the door. To pass this story onto the next generation. The door was suddenly pulled open and Sydney poked her head around.

"Are you ever going to knock on the door? You pulled up 10 minutes ago."

"Sorry sweetheart. I was just trying to work out what to say"

"I know it's kinda of a weird thing to try an explain to a little kid."

Irina stepped into the house and wait straight towards to the lounge.

"So where is she?"

"In her room playing. I wanted to talk to you about this first."

"About what?"

"About your feelings Mom, you didn't expect this to happen so soon."

"But I knew it would have to happen one day. So if it's early than expected so what. I, we will just try and explain it in the easiest way possible. And then when she is a bit older, in more detail."

"Shall I go and get her?" Sydney asked Irina

"Yes. There's no time like the present"

Sydney walked up to Laura's bedroom door and knocked on to it.

"Baby, can you come out please me and your Grandma Irina want to talk to?"

"I'm coming Mommy." Laura said through the door

Laura opened the door and went over to the sofa and sat down.

"Mommy, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about what Grandma Claudia said about Grandma William. That why Grandma Irina is here now."

"Your going to tell me what happened?" Laura asked.

"Yes Laura." Irina said bending down. "We're going to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My family. My Mommy Sydney, My Daddy Michael. My grandma Irina and Grandpa Jack. My Grandma Claudia and Auntie Nadia. Only one person missing from this my Grandpa William. But is Grandma Claudia right did Grandma Irina take my Grandpa away all those years ago. Did she hurt those other people too? Is she a bad person? My grandma Irina the nicest person in the world.

"Yes." Irina said again "We'll tell you."

Sydney decided to start. To utter the first changing words.

"Laura. Many years ago, your Grandmother used to work for some bad people."

"What bad people?"

"These people are not of any interest. They were just horrible people. You see that one day I made them very upset by having a baby. Your Mommy." Irina told Laura

"Why were they upset that you had Mommy?"

"Because these people don't like the woman that work for them to have children."

"Why?"

"Because of Grandpa Jack. They didn't like who he was. So they punished me."

"Punished you how?"

"By getting me to hurt people. People they told me to."

"Like Grandpa William?"

"Yes like Grandpa William. You see Laura, they threatened to hurt you Mommy and Grandpa Jack."

"So you sent Grandpa William to heaven to protect them?"

"I didn't know his family then. You see I didn't realise all them years ago that you mommy and daddy would start a family together."

"Were you upset about doing it?"

"Yes. Very upset it was not a very nice thing to live with. And it got harder when I meet your Daddy for the first time, and knowing what I had done. Then to find out the feelings they shared."

"Who were the bad people you worked for?"

"Laura, I'll explain that when your older."

"NO! I want to know now."

"Laura. It's to complicated a thing to explain now." Irina said while also thinking about how hard it will be explaining that in the start she was a spy who married her Granddad for an assignment."

"NO! NOW!!" Laura shouted.

"LAURA IRINA BRISTOW! I know that this news is a bit upsetting, but it does not mean that you can shout at you Grandma. Now apologise to her."

"Sorry Grandma Irina." Laura said shyly back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What a crazy day. Frantic calls from Sydney about Laura finding out. The same from Mom worrying about the consequences which will occur after she tells her, the possible rejection. But what about me? Is it time to tell her about me? About my father? Or is it too soon? Maybe not. It'll just do more damage. Right now it's time for damage control and then get out.

Nadia walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Come in." Sydney shouted from inside.

Nadia walked in and went to the lounge.

"Hey, how are you two? How did it go?"

"As good as you can expect something like this to go" Sydney told her. "Apart from the little madam decided to throw a temper tantrum because we decided not to give her the full details."

"Why, what details didn't you give her?"

"The stuff about project Christmas, the KGB. That Mom was an undercover spy at the time?" Sydney explained to Nadia

"So when is she going to find out?"

"When's she's old enough. When she can understand it all a little better. "Irina said to Nadia.

Just then a little girl popped her head around the door.

"Auntie Nadia!"

"Hey Sweetie" So how are you?"

"Ok!"

"Just Okay? Is there something on your mind?"

"Well" Laura said rubbing her foot on the floor. "Can you tell me the rest of the story about Grandma Irina?"

"Sorry but your Mommy has told me that she doesn't want you to know about the rest until you're a bit older. But I'm happy to discuss what you know so far."

"Okey Dokey. Then can I ask you this. I know your Mommy's half-sister. So Grandpa Jack isn't your Daddy so who is?"

"My Dad's name is Arvin Sloane. Mom meet him years ago after her Jack split up before many years later deciding to get remarried." Nadia told Laura, omitting certain information that in fact she was the product of an affair."

"So why haven't I ever met him?"

"Because he lives a um.... Another country" Another lie but she couldn't tell her the full truth. That he is in CIA custody. But herself had been visting regulary at 3 months intervals.

"Oh" was Laura's response.

R/N: Sorry about the time it took for this update. It's been absolutely maniac at my job, also please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That bitch. Why did she do it? Spill the beans to a small child. What can be the reason. I thought that the bad feelings between them had almost been buried. So why has it reared it's head all of the sudden know? What was said? Or was Claudia waiting for the right moment, when Laura was just old enough to understand it but not have full compression her way of turning her against us or more applicably Mom. I can't let this drop it's time for an conformation.

Sydney stepped out of her car and strode purposefully to Claudia's door and pounding on it.

"The door was pulled open very quickly like someone was lying in wait for her to turn up.

"Ah Sydney, so nice to see you so soon. So what can I do for you?"

"Cut the bullshit Claudia. You know why I'm here. You told Laura."

"Told Laura what?" Claudia tried to ask innocently.

"About my Mother"

"Oh that."

"Oh That! Are you such a spiteful woman that trying to destroy your Granddaughter's life doesn't register with you."

"I wasn't trying to destroy her life. She was asking questions about William and I saw........."

"Let me guess the project opportunity to have some payback. I thought you two had resolved the majority of feelings, that you had forgiven her after you found out her reasoning."

"That is where you are sadly mistaken Sydney. I only tolerated her because of my Son, I wanted to stay in his life, and the only way I could was by accepting her nut know since you split up I don't need to."

"So I split up with Michael and you then decide to again destroy her life. Seeing you know how much she loves me, Laura and my sister."

"Sydney, when are you going to wake up. Your mother is a vile despicable creature who only cares about herself and what she can manipulate out of others."

"So your still believing what Lauren told you all them years ago. Haven't you realised from what she has done around you that she isn't all like that."

"It's just a persona. A nice as pie attitude, she puts on in public, but underneath it all she is a cold hearted bitch."

"Actually the bitch is the persona. Mom is a family person, loyal, trustworthy."

"No she isn't and one day you and Laura will end up like her, cold hearted and hating the world."

With that stinging comment she reached up and slapped her across the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lies. Deceit. Murder. Suffering. Is that what Laura and maybe my future grandchildren will think of me. I've already noticed the change in little Laura when she heard. The scared child who had found out for the first time that Santa Claus isn't real. That one of the people she trusts in this world is not who she thought she was. This one day, today that has changed this family yet again. For what? That a twisted woman could get her revenge.

"Look Mom, Calm down. It's over and done with now, it can't be changed. And at least we've found out why she decided to speak out like that."

"Sweetheart you even know that it is a crappy reason for doing it. You split up with her son and she tell the truth to her after keeping silent for the last 5 years. This is all Vaughn's fault."

"You can't blame it all on him Mom. There is other factors to be taken into this."

"Sydney he is on of the central factors like it or not. Laura is his daughter and he is William Vaughn's son.

"Still he can't be blamed for the whole situation."

"Sydney, stop protecting him. That Man cheated on you for god's sake. He doesn't deserve to have any sympathy of you."

Sydney turned away and started out of the window. The horrible moment floating back to her.

"Mom, you know he changed a few years ago after.."

"I knew sweetheart it affected us all, but it's not good enough to been even linked to Claudia's reasoning. That she spoke out to protect him"

"Is this what you want to hear? Claudia Vaughn is an evil sadistic woman who only cares about herself. Wait a minute mom isn't that what people say about you if they haven't had the chance to get to know you."

"Drop that sarcastic tone this is serious."

"No Mom, thinking about it, you two are similar. I don't know why I haven't noticed it before. Your both as stubborn as each other. Neither of you can admit when you might be wrong!"

"SYDNEY ANNE BRISTOW!! What is wrong with you? What are you getting angry about?"

"Well um just. What can I say? Everything, my life, my job, Laura, you, Dad, Nadia and even Michael. Just when everything seems to be going fine something come along and changes. The life is even starting to affect Laura now. My unexplained trips away. Family members who she has found out about but I can't tell her about."

"But what can you do? Sydney this is your life."

"There is one thing I can do, something which I have been thinking about for a long time."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to leave the C. I A."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leave my job. Not leave my job. Could I move onto anything else, after being in the spy trade for so long. Can I be just a mundane English teacher after seeing what the world is real like, hard and cruel. Can I shut myself away from it all? Terrorist attacks, terrorist family members. Even If I do leave. Can I put down with out gaining looks by the interviewers on my application. Double Agent inside a terrorist group and fulltime member of the C.I.A. He's not my favourite person but maybe I should talk to Vaughn. Considering he has done it even if it was only for a short time. Oh damn he's actually heading towards me right now.

"Sydney, can you explain to me about this phone call I got last night from my mother. Something about you coming over and hurling abuse at her and then hitting her."

"Well If you ever actually answered my phone calls you might find out stuff, she told our daughter about my mother. She said some things about Laura and I just got carried away."

"Like what?"

"That she would turn out like Mom, evil"

"Oh. Then that's why you hit her?"

"Yeah, nobody can cope with having their daughter insulted like that, and especially after she had found out that woman had told her daughter one of the family secrets."

"Sydney, Laura had to know at some time and I'm sure that my mother must have had a good reason to do it."

"Don't tell me the obvious, I know that she had to find out but not at 5 year's old. And do you want to know her reasoning, it was because we split up. So cheating on me, still is affecting Laura's life, just when I thought it was finished."

"You know I was in a really bad headspace at that point. When I found out that news I was shocked.. And I lost it, did something's why I regretted, I just never knew that this could affect me so much."

"Vaughn, his death affected all of us, but instead of falling into other women's bed's or in my case other men's, I worked through it, talked to people who knew him. You just shut them out."

"Sydney, I had knowing him for so, we had being part of each other's life's for other twenty years. So don't point out how well you coped with it."

"How have you managed to twist this around again? We started to talk about your mother and you twist it around to one of your arguments which proves that you didn't mean to do it. Cheating on our partner especially when you have a child is unforgivable."

"Excuse Me. Your mother cheated on you father and you forgave her."

"She is my mother, and I've learned to place it to one side. But this there was no just cause."

"Okay. Syd this is it. I can't cope with this anymore. One of us has to go."

"Don't worry about it., I was thinking about this decision but I've made a choice now. I'm leaving the C.I.A"

R/N: So who do you think had died? Your just have to wait and see to find out. Ha Ha! So please r&r and I'll post a new chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The last few days has brought the memories back. The constant jarring reminder of Vaughn's infidelity, but also the sadness coming back from the death which comes with it. What had happened a year ago then and still now having a rippling effect. Bringing many things to the surface. Mine and Vaughn's problem, Nadia and her visit's to Sloane which she hadn't admitted to me, Mom's past again.

"Hey Nad's" Sydney said placing herself down by a seat by Nadia."

"Hey Syd. You don't look happy. What's up?"

"I've just had an huge argument with Vaughn. His mother decided in her best interest to tell him about what I had done."

"Let me guess, not the best conversation ever especially as it's involving Laura"

"Even with Laura being involved he was still more interested in defending his mother and use it as an vantage point as another excuse about his cheating,

"Did you expect anything different from him? Syd, he's being trying to manipulate his way back in. He's using your child as pawn, a way to worm his way back into your life. And you and me both know that a child shouldn't be used that way."

"But theirs still something that is niggling at me, something which is sitting at the back me mind. Is there anything else which forced him into it apart from that unfortunate incident? Mom's and Dad's relationship? The stress of his Mother's disapproval about our side of the family. Going back all them years when we got together. Even maybe what had happened with Lauren?"

"Sydney, perhaps it was just a time bomb waiting to happen. Technically he has cheated with Lauren with you so maybe he's just inclined to it. And all these excuses don't mean much. You've had just a bad time with it. Maybe worse, everything which has occurred has been closer to you. Mom's and our Aunt's pasts. The Covenant connection. But yet you haven't felt the urge to jump into bed with the nearest person."

"Actually" Sydney said as a blush started to creep up her cheek. "That's not completely true. You remember my friend Will; you meet him once at Laura's baptism. Well after I came back after that two years. Where everything has changed, I had no memory, Vaughn was married, and the government and the Covenant both wanting to find out what I know. I ending up sleeping with him, it was lustful or anything we've always cared about each other. So I can't be angry at him completely for that. I've done it."

"There's a big difference. You weren't in a long term relationship with a child, and it was with someone you cared about. Not some person you picked up in a bar."

"But it to me it sounds hypocritical. That it's one thing for him, and another for me."

"Look Syd, he hasn't listed all these reasons like you have done which could force him into it. What was the reason he gave you?"

"That the death, the death of…"

"Sydney, the death of Weiss affected all of us. He helped all of us in way. And with Vaughn they had grown up together, so don't beat yourself up. What's done is done. And I still miss Weiss my self you know how close we were. But enough of this topic. What is this rumour I've heard about you leaving the exchange."

"Who told you that? I haven't even discussed it with Dixon yet."

R/N: So what do you think? Should Syd and Vaughn get back together? Who's put the rumour around about Sydney leaving? And what about Weiss what exactly happened. So review with your feelings and I see what I can do to please you my loyal fans.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What a day. Actually what a week. Family arguments, revealed issues, national security issues. All which seem standard in a normal Bristow week. But this one problem has grown out and caused more of it's own. Sydney and Vaughn arguing again, Sydney's sudden statement about leaving the C.I.A. Nadia's hang-up about Sloane. And mine and Irina's arguments. Usually we're so happy, so in love but with her past being dredged painfully back to the surface, all the old feelings are coming back. About William Vaughan and the others she killed, and what she did to me, Nadia and Sydney. And other people as well.

"What do you mean you want to see your sister's?"

"It's exactly what I said. I want to see my sister's, I need to see them. It's been over 5 years since I've spoke to them. And with all that has happened recently. It's makes me realise enough is enough it needs to be sorted, because family is family."

"But this is your family. Me, Sydney, Nadia and Laura. Them sister's off your's they've never done you no good. They brainwashed one of your daughter and used the other one in a Rambaldi hunt. And they imprisoned you Irina. In Kashmir. In the place they knew was your own personal hell."

"Jack, you know more than most people what problem families can cause to each. But there still my sister's, we share the same blood and history. And nothing can be done to change that."

"But most people's sisters or families aren't international terrorists. Let alone two members in the same family who just want to destroy the world."

"Actually you're wrong there's three member's in this particular family. I one of them terrorists you vehemently hate. You do remember my time as The Man.. Or has it been forgotten to ease your conscious."

"Irina , this is silly. You no what I mean. And with you link to terrorism, you were as you told me using to protect Sydney and also Nadia. From people like your sister who would like to use them once they find out there link to Rambaldi. For god's sake Irina they took Sydney's eggs to fertile them with Rambaldi's DNA. Does that sound like the act's of a sane person?"

"Maybe, the same could maybe said for them. Perhaps in a way they were trying to protect their Niece's. Or if that's not right. Perhaps they're repented for what they done. Give them a chance like you gave me. But know this Jack, I don't need you permission to see them, or get me into see them. Sydney or Nadia, if I asked them could possible get me in. Hell. Even I think has mentioned to me before. That if needs be he'll be able to get me into see them."

"Look, I don't want to pushed out because of this I want to be involved with. But I still believe that, after all this that your sister's can't be trusted espically Katya."

"No, Jack. This is about you getting caught with your pants. You can't get over the fact that she played you. That Jack Bristow got caught with his pants down."

"This is the pot calling the kettle back. Your not exactly Snow White yourself are. Does having affair and getting pregnant bring anything?"

"Oh yeah, chuck Nadia and Sloane into my face. Look Jack face it this is exactly what Claudia want's to happen. For use to break up and for this family to split so we can all feel as bad as she feels. So let's not do this. Yes I do want to see my sisters, but it doesn't need to be blown out of proportion. So do you want to call a truce? Or are you enjoying all these arguments? Just make a decision and call me later."

Irina said this before turning around and stomping out. Leaving a mystified Jack behind."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clanging of the bars, pacing footsteps along the cell's. The sweet sickly smell. All these causing Irina's memories to come flooding back as soon as set foot in the hallway. A shiver went down her spine, this being the first time in many years she had been into a C.I.A prison. The last time being when she saw Katya after her escape from Kashmir. Relax she thought to herself. You can walk in and leave whenever you like. You are on the right side, the side of good, the only you've come here is to see your sister's.

Irina looked directly head keeping herself focused on what she was here to do, hoping her eyes didn't stray, sighting the people who like she had been were being held by the C.I.A. Actually kind of feeling herself, the uncomfortable prison uniform everyone was forced to wear. Irina carried walking on a few more meters until she reached the cell which contained the two prisoners she was here to see but all the two she didn't want to see either.

Irina turned and faced the cell, not speaking, her face shrouded in darkness. At the point Katya's head was down, but unexpectedly she raised it and when a steak of light hit the face she gasped.

"Rina? Is that really you?"

"Hello Katya, Hello Yelena." She said following acknowledging the other woman in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Yelena spat at her.

"Can't a girl visit her sister's. Is there a law against it or something?"

"Well considering last time. That you said you never wanted to see us again until we were released from prison." Katya pointed out

"Lets say if got motivation from somewhere."

"Something to do with that precious granddaughter maybe? Laura's the name isn't it. What happened? Did she find out your little secret? That you murdered her grandfather" Katya said with a hint of sarcasm.

Yelena looked up and looked directly at Irina's face.

"Actually Rina, no need. It's written all over face. You were always so easy for me to read like a book. She knows. But the other thing is who told her."

"Her other Grandmother, Claudia Vaughn."

"Irina can you tell me the other reason why you were here. You can't just be here to discuss that, there's another reason why. So what is it?"

"Oh just seeing if you both final started to repent for what you have done or are still ecstatic about what happened." Katya asked

"Do you want the short answer or the long answer?"

"Lets live dangerously. How about the long answer then?"

"Well me personally, mad also Yelena have come up during our time that may have gone the wrong way found on it. Number one, Kidnapping Sydney and trying to brainwash her. Number two, using Nadia ourselves in the hunt to find Rambaldi's essence. Number three, and this one is personally to me, I shouldn't of slept with your husband. And that's about it."

Irina was ignoring the comment which was been made about her husband.

"And what about following Rambaldi blindly or even god forbid what you did to me."

"With Rambaldi once your follow him , once you know his Genius you can't turn your back on it."

"But you can I followed Rambaldi. And I managed to turn away from it, I may not have been as fanatically as most people. That the only reason I took it up was to find anything to protect my children."

"There's where the difference is between us and one of the reasons why me and Katya still have a problem with you."

"What's this reason then?"

"That you are so high and mighty. You act like your better than us. Just because your free and had a second chance. That you got away with what you did because every time there was an excuse. A excuse for killing William Vaughn as he took your daughter, an excuse for starting up an organisation to find out about Rambaldi. An excuse for killing all them other C.I.A operatives. Just to keep your daughter and husband safe. Something to cover up that your exactly like we are. Cold hearted bitches."

"I'm nothing like you. I have three people in my life who I love more than anything. It used to be five when I could still trust you two, but is there something that can be done to solve this. Some word or action which could change this path we are going down. Because hand on my heart I don't want to lose either of you. I know that your due for release soon, that their going to electric tag you. So maybe when your on the outside, you two, me, Jack, Nadia and Sydney can finally have a chance to talk things through. So what is your decision then?"

R:N So what do you think? Please R & R. And for you dedicated followers, that will be at least one more update before Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

What a brilliant day this has turned out to be, actually not really. Bad news followed by more bad news. Starting with a problem with a contact, then slipping into Mom who wanted to speak to me about my Aunts and then leading into the phone call from Laura's teacher. What else can go wrong from this? Perhaps it's really is time to leave the C.I.A. Forget as much as I can from the world I live in expect the family connection.

But that's not the issue at the moment. That's for later. Now it's time to concentrate on Laura.

Sydney knocked on the door to Laura's classroom and stepped in.

"Ahh, Miss Bristow. Nice of you to come in. Is Laura with you?"

"No, she's actually being looked after by my sister. So can I please ask what is this all about?"

"Laura seemed today and the last couple of days upset about something, so I enquired from her what the problem was. She came out with, that her Grandma Irina had killed her Grandpa William. So when I heard this I had to call you in. Just to find what had happened or if she just has an overactive imagination."

"Ahh" Sydney said trying despartly to think up a plausible excuse for what has happened, then it's classified by the C.I.A because my mother was Russian spy."

"Okay, this may sound pretty amazing but many years before me and Laura's father got together, my mother was involved in an incident where Laura's grandfather was killed."

"No offence, Miss Bristow. But that seems like a very huge coincidence."

"One thing I've learnt in my life is that there is no such thing as a coincidence. It just happened at random. And it's pure chance that us two got together and had a child."

"But why tell her know? She seem awfully young, wouldn't a few years later been a better option."

"It wasn't actually her intention to tell her at this age, she just happened to overhear a relative talking about it."

"Would you like me and my colleagues to keep an eye on her?"

"Yes, I'd appreciate that. With my job it's hard to keep up with her feelings."

"Yes, you do seem to take an insane amount of trips. What is your job?"

"It's just some boring government job, it's just seems to happen that I just keeping getting sent to places"

"Well, a stable home environment is an important factor on a child's mood."

"That is in hand, I have been considering a change in profession. I have this English degree which is going to waste and I've always planned to teach I just got way laid."

"Interesting, this may explain your daughter's advanced reading skills."

Just at that moment Sydney's cell phone rang.

"If you can excuse me, I need to answer this phone call."

"That's fine Miss Bristow. Any more problems and I'll be in contact."

Sydney walked to the door and walked out

"Thanks for the pack of Lies Sydney Bristow. Government Job, yeah a very well hidden job. As a spy. And an accident involving Irina Derevko, it was murder plain and simple. Well thanks for the information. Just need to bide my time and wait. Wait until you leave the C.I.A to make my move. To avenge my Lauren's death. Least you didn't recognise me. Thank for radical plastic surgery."

R:N. So here we go a cliff-hanger to get you over Christmas. So what is her Plan? Merry Christmas, or happy what ever else you may celebrate


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ok, breathe. It's only Dixon, your old partner and friend. So he's your boss now, he'll understand, he know's that family is important. That I can't carry on this way. Going away from day, fighting for my life, then coming home and pretending that everything is normal. Seeing Vaughn all the time, a daily knife to the heart, as I know if all that had happened had not happened we would have been married. Time to get moving, say it and get out.

All them interviews paying off finally. A teaching position, as an English teacher in a high school in Beverly Hills. A fresh start for me and Laura. A place where nobody will know my business. What had happened to my family, to me, just enough person in the crowd. Not a spy, not the chosen one, finally just plain old Sydney Anne Bristow.

Sydney walked up to Dixon's office door and knocked on it.

"Come In" Dixon said from inside

Sydney walked in and went across to one of the black couches and sat down.

"So Sydney. What can I do for you?"

"I've got some news for you."

"Syd, the last time you said you had news for me, you were pregnant. Are you again?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you this before you got the letter I've sent. I've decided to leave the C.I.A. Enough is Enough now. It's time to move on."

"Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind?"

"Not really. I need sometime out. Spend some real time with my daughter instead of jetting of every where. Hold down a job in the real world. I've spent over 15 years in intelligence and look how much has changed in that time. Working for SD-6, finding out the truth about it and then bringing it down. My mother being dead, to a Russian spy, to alive and captured to escaping and now being permanently back and together with Dad. From only child to older sister. From being just myself to being a mother. I need space from all of this as much as I can. To do something else."

"What are you planning to do?"

"It's already planned. I've got a teaching job lined up for September. I'm finally going to use my graduate degree, especially considering all them years of study to get it."

"I, all of us will miss you. But I'm glad your following your heart, doing something you'll enjoy. But Syd know this, no matter what you'll always have a place here."

"Thank you Dixon. Thanks for understanding what need's to be done. And you never know I may decided to take you up on your offer one day."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The end is finally here. My last day as a Spy for the United States Government. Something which I decided to do but still bringing many feelings to the surface. To not be here everyday. Helping all them people who had no idea exactly what happens. But now I'll have the chance to shape impressionable minds, to inspire them. But am I able to do it? Am I up to it? Pulling myself away from this, from what I completely know and as hard as it is to admit it, programmed to do. But I can't change my mind know. This is what I need, what Laura needs. Maybe what Nadia needs to, to work in an environment where her big sister isn't always there to be compared to and looking down on her. Let's do Syd.

Sydney stepped into the conference room, but this once it seemed more strikingly full than usual. With one member extremely out of place.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I wouldn't want to miss your last day, and I'm here for a specific reason anyway."

"What reason?"

"Later Sydney"

"Okay, everyone let's start. For anyone who is not aware, this is Agent Sydney Bristow's last day at the agency. Anyway enough of this. Sydney, Nadia. Yes there is a another reason why your mother is here. But the best thing would be that she explains it herself.

Sydney and Nadia looked across to the room and at Irina.

"Mom" Nadia asked "What's going on?"

"Sydney, Nadia. I really don't want to lay this one the both of you, especially you Sydney at the moment. But both of you have the right to know this. Your Aunt's, my sister's are been released and I'm supporting it."

"Seriously Mom, you can't be serious. Your supporting them after everything they've done, Supporting two hardened criminals to go back into the real world." Sydney asked aghast.

"Sweetheart, there not going to go unchecked. They can't leave L.A without permission. And even if they get that they can't leave the U.S They'll be tagged, have to report in every week. And most of all they will be staying near me.

Sydney looked over at Jack and saw something in his eyes.

"Dad, what have you got to say about this?"

"Sydney, it doesn't please me that much. But if it makes you mother happy, I'll go along with it Look, you don't have to be around her, if I don't want to."

Sydney blanched and looked over at Nadia "So sis, are you happy about this?"

"Not really. No offence Mom. But if you want to go ahead with it, be my guest"

Sydney resolved her feelings, and with slight bitterness said "So when are they coming out?"

"Just about now." A voice said from over the direction of the door.

The majority of the room looked around. It was Katya.

R/N: So tonight's the night. Season 4 of Alias is starting for all you lucky Americans. Just feel sorry for Brits, having to wait for at least two more months. Well at least the first ep of Desperate Housewives is being previewed tonight. Well there you go. Just Please R & R this story or any other one of mind. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The smell of chalk, the clanging of locker doors, the scuffling of shoes on the hallway. The raised voices. Everything mundane in a normal day in every high school. But for Sydney it was a whole new world, a world where she no control. But a different place where she can escape almost from her troubles. Her Aunt's, Claudia Vaughn, and even more sad to admit, Laura, and what she was going through at that moment in time.

Sydney stood at the front of the class and looked around, at what awaited for her. The multitude of desks, the flag by the blackboard, her desk waiting to be filled with papers.

Sydney's musings were broken by the clanging of the bell calling the kids to class. The time to start was now upon her. The door opened and the kids started to clatter there way in.

"Okay everyone, settle down and take a seat" Sydney said out loud with authority. Her first real act as this person.

After waiting a few moments for the stragglers to make their way in. The ones who always dawdle from homeroom, she precede to introduce herself.

"I'm Miss Sydney Bristow, and I'll be your English teacher for this year and for some of you, your Government teacher. Okay Class, I know this is a pain, but there is a few ground rules that I need to go over. Number one: I expect everyone to put maximum effort into anything set and hand it in on time. Number two: Tardiness will not be tolerated. Look, I want you to work hard but have fun. So any questions?"

A guy with a black t-shirt raised his hand and Sydney nodded at him.

"So do you have a boyfriend, if not fancy going on a date sometime?"

Fits of laughter went through the room.

"I'm really flattered, but I'm almost twice your age, I have a five year old daughter and I'm also your teacher." Sydney deadpanned to them. No seriously now, is there any questions you need to ask."

One of the girls of the class raised her hand, the one with the vivdly blonde hair, reminding Sydney of all them wigs she had to wear.

"What are we going to be studying then?"

Just when she Sydney was going to answer, her cell phone started to ring,

"Oh," She said on the way out "I don't allow Cells in class."

This comment got a round of giggles out of the class.

Sydney got out of the classroom and looked at the screen, it was Laura's school.

"Bristow here."

"Hi, Miss Bristow, It's Mrs Dillon here, theirs been an incident at school involving her. I'm just wondering if you could pop in to pick her up"

"I working at the moment. New job. But either my mother of sister will come in and try and sort it."

"Thank you. But at your next convenient time can you pop."

"That's fine. Thank you for informing me,. Bye"

"Bye Miss Bristow."

The phone went dead at the other end. Sydney quickly set about speed dialling Irina. Holding the phone to head for what seemed for ever. Only hearing the ringing tone.

"For god's sake Mom. The one time I need you and your not at home." She said hanging up the call.

So Sydney started dialling the phone, desperately hoping the someone would happen. Success occurred as someone picked it up.

"Santos here."

"Nadia, thank god. Are you doing anything at the moment?"

"No, day of work. What do you want?"

"There's been an incident at Laura's school involving her. And seeing it's my first day at work, it wouldn't be good to leave. Mom's not answering, so please can you go and get her for me?"

"Fine, but you owe me. What time are you finishing work?"

"About 4, I'll pop around your apartment to collect her. See if can straighten up exactly what is going on with her."

"Sure, see you later. And what I'm I second choice to Mom. I'm hurt." Nadia adding sarcastically.

"Ha, Ha. Nads very funny. See u." Sydney said just before hanging up her phone.

Looking at the Classroom door she stared into it. Her new day already going wrong before it had even started. But hey that was life. Plain and simple Teacher Sydney had to reign her. Not Spy Sydney, Sister Sydney, Daughter Sydney or Mother Sydney."

"Ok, Time to get started. " Sydney said coming back into the class. "So who here had heard of The Canterbury Tales?"


	15. Cahpter 15

Chapter 15

Laura, the stress mounting up visibly on her little shoulders which are starting to already buckle. Her Mom's problems, her Grandmother's problems, her great aunt's problems, my problems and even Katya's and Yelena's problems. Too much for a normal person to handle let along a child No wonder Syd's getting phone calls now.

I felt myself like acting out when I found out the truth. So what hope does a child have, I'm adult and it was hard enough. But trust Sydney's focus to be split when she is needed the most, especially when her father doesn't really bother with her at all. But thank god there is always other family members to help support her.

Nadia walked into the front door and straight towards to the reception .

"Hi, I'm here to pick my niece Laura Bristow from Miss Dillon's class, I was just wondering if you could direct me to it."

"I just need to check a few details with you, are you on the list of authorised people to pick up this child. And if so what is your name?"

"Yes, I am and the name is Nadia Santos"

The receptionist looked down the list and spotted the name."

"Yeah, your on there, if I can just see some I.D to certify this."

Nadia took out her purse and pulled out her driving license and showed it to her.

"Thank you very much Miss Santos. You do understand why I had to do this."

"Yeah it fine with me I know why you had to do it."

"Well the class you're looking for is down the hallway first left, the second right and then the first door on the left."

"Thanks very much" Nadia said before walking in the direction she was told.

After locating the classroom, Nadia knocked on the door, in politeness and steeped in.

"Hello, Miss Dillon. I'm Nadia Santos. I'm here to pick up Laura Bristow on Sydney Bristow's behalf."

"Aunt Nadia" Laura said launching across the classroom and towards Nadia."

"Hi Sweetie. Can you do me a favour, can you go and get your things while I talk to your teacher."

"Okay" Laura said heading out of the classroom to the cloakroom

"My sister said there was a problem involving Laura. She asked me to get you to give me the idea of what is happening."

"That's fine but can you still get Miss Bristow to pop in at somepoint if you could."

"I Will so what is going on?"

"She's been bullying other children, that's bad enough but it is the threats she using, to keep the quiet. They seem bizarre. She's been saying that her Great Aunt' who just got out of prison are going to hurt them if they talk."

Terrific Nadia thought

"Ahh, well there is a good reason"

"I don't need to it. Laura's wellbeing is what matters. We don't need full stories from people.

"Thank for you letting me know. But what can we do, Is there anything you recommend?"

"I know it' s not my place. But maybe counselling."

"We take it in to consideration. I'm sorry about this." Nadia said leaving the class and heading of to find Laura.

Miss Dillon walked across the classroom towards the classroom to the PC and started typing an e-mai.

_Everything proceeding as planned. Sydney Bristows life is beginning to crumble. Please send more instructions._ Came up on the screen.

R:N: So what do you think. Go on R &R


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kids, Children what an exasperation they can be, a total annoyance but also total joy. Me finally understanding what my parents and others say about parenthood. It's now I've just meet my wits end with Laura. I love her with all my heart, but all the problems which have occurred because of her. But this, this is it. Life with her has got a whole lot harder.

"She's being bullying the other children." Sydney exploded at Nadia.

"Syd, calm down, she only in the other room."

"I will not calm down. Her behaviour has gone to far this time. She knows better than to do that. What is she thinking?"

"She's five years old. What do you expect perfect behaviour. And as fair as I can see Sydney, this has screwed her up. Having to deal with this crap at her age. How many children have to deal with this."

"I did and you did"

No, you didn't. Mom may have disappeared at around that age for you. But it's totally different. You didn't find out until much later. And me just about the time you came and found me. I didn't know who I was properly, I had no connections. I spent 18 years in an orphanage. So it doesn't compare."

"Stop it. Stop psychoanalyzing it. No matter the age it effects. Anyway what are we going to do to stop it affecting her.

"Maybe counselling. Perhaps her teacher could be right. Perhaps she needs to talk to someone outside the family. "

"But, I can't walk into any counsellor with her and tell them the whole story. I need security clearance just to tell her anyway."

"Ahh, yeah……Actually what about Barnett. She knows about the whole story. I'm sure Dixon would approve it. Seeing how much he cares. She could even do family counselling for all of us."

"What?"

Family therapy Sydney. All of us including Aunt Katya and Yelena. You and me now argue over the smallest things and Mom despite all she says is not as happy as she was."

"I'm not sure if I could be comfortable discussing the family like that with her. Letting the C.I.A know more about us."

"They know nearly all of it anyway. The entire of the C.I.A know the whole story. You know what it's like when agent's transfer to us. They find out and start gaping and talking about us Syd. If you haven't managed to cope with it by now when are you."

"Hand me the phone."

"Why?"

"Because the Bristow-Derevko-Santos family needs counselling."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I survey the room. My whole family around me. My daughters on my right, my sisters on the left and my husband next to me. So many different personalities and feelings in the same room. But linked together through my blood. A bond that is threatening to disable it's self.

"Where is Barnett?" Jack muttered to himself drawing Irina out of her musings

Irina leaned across and whispered into Jack's ear.

"What are you muttering about?"

"Saying where Barnett was, she's late and I want to get out of here asap. I'm still trying to work why I'm here" he responded back to him.

"Because you want to sort this family out once and for all."

"What family at the moment? It's a house of cards that has toppled. Look Irina, look at us. Sydney looks like she wants to kill someone. Nadia's throwing daggered looks. One of you sister's is looking at you intensely. And the other, well the other one the looks she's giving me are starting to worry me. So is this your idea of a family"

Before Irina could respond she was interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm late. Seeing I already know the full story, why don't we skip to the chase. So who wants to start." Barnett said breezing in.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Come on, you all here because you need to talk. So let's talk. Mrs Bristow would you like to start. What do you want to get out of these sessions?"

"A family who can go into a room with out arguing or maybe just forgiven each other for what they have done especially what Katya and Yelena have done.

"That's a load of rubbish Mom, why should we forgive them after their rampage against us. My kidnapping and attempted brainwashing. Your imprisonment Mom, Nadia and Katya impersonating you. All this little infractions building into one big thing which can't be forgiven."

"Sydney, when did you become such an unforgiving person. That you won't listening to any reasoning behind anything, but you still forgave Irina" Katya questioned.

"Because she's my mother, she brought me into the world. What have you ever done? The first time I ever meet you, you were in your garb as an officer of the SRV, that's bad enough, then you try to kill me. And you Yelena you headed an organisation who held my mother, and used my sister. So forgive me if I don't give a damn about anything that involves you."

"Sydney, can't you maybe see the flipside to this. Without out involvement you would never got to see your Mother again, have your parents back together or even found out about your sister. So maybe you can see that we benefited you somehow." Yelena said trying to counter Sydney's words.

"Yelena, how could you know what may of occurred if things had happened differently. Maybe I would of found Syd and Mom. The orphanage may have had me down as being without any relatives. But nobody in this world can not have a relative no matter how thin the links could be. I could of searched for them my selves. As it was I knew who Mom was in relation to the Spy world. I just didn't know her link to me. There is so many variables which could of played out. So you saying that this could only happen because of you has no grounding in reality." Nadia chucked into Yelena's face.

"Jack?" Barnett jumped into trying to steer them away from where the conversation was headed. "You've been quite, is there anything you want to add."

"Not really, but this. That these women are not to be trusted, Especially that one." He said gesturing at Katya.

"Jack, our night of passion wasn't good for you. As it was for me and it seems you've been like this to me for a while."

Shock realised over Sydney and one word came out explosively.

"WHAT!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Night. Of. Passion. 3 words that I never thought I hear coming out of my Aunt's Mouth in relation to my Dad. But now they have, but where can you move on to after these have been said. No one thinks of their parents like that, let alone one with another relative.

"What! Dad please explain what is going on. Is it true what Katya has said?"

"Um, Sydney. I'm not sure how to say this, actually I can't."

"Sydney, seeing your father can't say I can. Yes me and Jack had sex. It happened when Nadia came into your lives. And we both used it as revenge against Irina."

"Dad, Mom. What is going on? Dad please say you didn't sleep with her especially for revenge!"

"Honey, one thing you need to know. I'm not a monk, I have needs. This happened when I started to slip into a low point. Irina's affair, Nadia, all that. I needed someone to be with and perhaps in the back of my mind it was a type of revenge."

"Is that all I am to you Jack! An Inconvience, A problem!" Nadia screamed to him

"Nadia, when you first turned up, yes I was shocked. But your part of the family now. I consider you as my daughter as well. And I hope you may consider me a father figure."

"I do, Sloane may be my biological father. But you have been more than one than he had ever been. Who else apart from Mom and Syd, that I can talk about my problems. I just never thought you consider yourself like that in regards to me."

"You see baby. No matter what, you are much as part of this family as Sydney. And my sweetheart Sydney, I have know about your father and your Aunt for a long time. And I've accepted it, you must do as well. "

"Mom, I'm not sure if I can."

"Sydney, just give a chance. Irina turned to face her sisters. "Katya, please stop these Snide comments, I know there meant to split us. But know this you may be my sisters but my children will always come first."

"Rina, I apologise for her behaviour, I understand what saying, that your family comes first." Yelena spoke out.

"Thank you Lena. But it may be to little to late in terms of are family being together. You are the mature one, and you will rationally talk things through. But you Katya, you act like a teenager, snide comments, unappreciated gestures. If you could only act your age instead of a 18 year old."

"Rina, I can only try, but there has to be give and take on both sides." Katya said agreeing.

"Sydney, Nadia. Can you try it? Just for a while. Just to find some resemblance of peace."

"I'll try" Nadia said.

"Sydney?"

"I'll try. But with one proviso of my own. Laura is kept out of this. That Yelena and Katya are kept out of her life to I see fit."

"Fine" Yelena and Katya both agreed.

"Well Everybody. That was a good start."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wow! That's not as bad as I thought it would be. Even a mini truce has been called. But why is that ever time we a;; get in the same room another revelation comes out. Jack and Katya. Who would of known. What is going to happen next?

Sydney and Nadia were just heading towards the day care facilities in the joint taskforce office.

"So how did you think that went?" Nadia asked Sydney.

"Fine, a bit of tension. I just personally get over finding out about Dad"

"I know, big shock. So what are you going to do with the rest of the day?"

"Taking Laura to the boardwalk to make up for sticking in day-care for this counselling session. What about you?"

"A pile of paperwork to get through which is mounting up to the ceiling. But I just wish I could go with you two."

"Perhaps you should skip work?"

"Mmm, sounds tempting."

Just then Nadia beeper when off. She looked down at and emblazoned on it was 911.

"Oh damn." Nadia said. "Look, Syd I've got to run. I'm needed, so see you later, So see you later" She followed this by kissing Sydney on the cheek."

"Oh, See you." Sydney responded

Nadia walked into the middle of the rotunda. To see Dixon rushing towards her.

"Agent Santos. A report has just come through Echelon. Which has been red flagged, it has mentioned the chosen one. But also specific details like place of work and her daughter's school.. I think someone has Sydney under surveillance."

Nadia gaped in disbelief After all these years, thinking that they were actually safe, for it to flip around again and re affect them once again. But if they were interested in the chosen one, are they interested in the passenger as well. Namely me.

"Nadia" Her name knocked her out of her thought. "Where's Sydney?"

"Last time I sae her she was headed towards day-care. She mentioned that she was taking Laura to the boardwalk. Oh God, Sydney."

"Nadia, call her. Get her back here. She's not part of the agency but she deserves to know the truth. So does Jack and your mother."

Nadia pulled out her cell, flipped it open and started dialling.

"Hi Nad, what do you want?"

"Syd, can you come in to the operation centre. Dixon wants to see you."

"Why?" Sydney inquired, annoyance starting to slip into her voice."

"Later. Just get here."

"I've barely left. I'll be there in 10." Sydney said before hanging up her phone.

"So?" Dixon asked as Nadia pulled her cell down from her ear.

"She's on the way. And boy is she not happy."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sydney bustled into the operations centre with Laura in tow. Visibly fuming at being dragged in.

"Nadia! Why have I been told to come in? I'm not an agent anymore, I don't even work for the government anymore. And is this the best place for a child. So what does Dixon want?"

"Let him explain in to you." Nadia said gesturing at Dixon to come over. She then spotted Laura behind Sydney so she bent down and gestured her towards herself.

"Hey sweetie. You okay there? I know it's not the most fun place to be, but do you remember Marshall, Mitchell's Dad. Well he's over there. And I know he's got some of Mitchell's toys here in his office. And I'm sure he won't mind you playing with them."

Laura looked up at Sydney and asked

"Mommy, is it okay if I go play?"

"It's okay baby. Just make sure you say thank you."

"Okay" Laura said before running off.

By the time this had happened Dixon had come across to them.

"Marcus, please tell me. What is going on? I don't work for you anymore, so why I'm I here?"

"Syd, you know I wouldn't bring you in, unless it was important. There's being a report through Echelon mentioning the Chosen one."

"And this is important. Someone discussing one of Rambaldi's prophecy's. There always being discussed"

"This is serious. The mentioned details. Very specific details like your place of work and Laura's school. This is bad. Someone is interested in you, we don't know, who there are, or anything. But they know so much about you. That your not working here, and parts of your day to day schedule. I thinks it's someone who knows you. Or is involved somehow in you daily life. The details they are getting are to immersed for regular survilleance."

"Dixon , this can't be happening. Not now. I left the C.I.A to get out of this life and to get it out of Laura. Not for it to come out and again. I'm just Sydney Bristow. Not this special person just because there was a picture of me on a piece of parchment."

"Syd, you can't turn away from this. God, I wish I could. But it's part of who you are. This woman that may or may not hold this special side. But your strong you can get through it. We'll found out who it is and stop them."

"It's not me I'm worrying about. It's Laura, I'm worrying about. She is my life. If someone is coming after me, their coming after her as well."

"Look, the family is going to be behind you."

"All the family? Dixon I have an idea, who it might be. I think it's one of my Aunt's."

"Sydney, that's one of the things already checked. It's not them, there phones are tapped and all communication checked."

Sydney then looked up and over Dixon's shoulder and saw somebody coming towards them. Someone she didn't want to see."

"Sydney, what is our daughter doing here?" Vaughan asked.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"What is my daughter doing here?" Vaughn asked again.

"Well Considering I'm here. She's five and it's Saturday, So where else is she supposed to be." Sydney replied sarcastically.

"Very funny. What I meant is what she doing here in the operations centre?"

"I'm not sure if you really need to know this. Considering you don't give a shit about anything involving me most times."

"Sydney cut this behaviour out. If something is affecting you it affects her as well, so I need to know."

"Just my past coming to haunt me again that's all. Finding out my Dad and Katya got it on, was bad enough for one day. But then it being followed by and Echelon report mention the chosen one being under surveillance."

"Jack and Katya. Together? Really?" Vaughn suddenly realised what the rest of the sentence had been. "Echelon. Report. Chosen one. Surveillance. Oh god. Syd, I'm so sorry"

"Save the pity. I don't need it."

"You say I shut people out after Weiss died, but you, you've being doing it for longer than I have."

"You don't see the reason, why I have to shut things out. I let people in and nearly enough straight away something happens which changes my life for ever. My mother, my father, my sister. My aunts. You, Weiss. Laura. And the endless list of moments which have happened. My Aunt and my Dad, SD-6. The truth about my mother, My Aunts, My Sister. Laura's kidnapping. God even Danny. All this and more. So do you need to wonder why I shut things out. It's to save myself more heartache."

"Don't shut me out. No matter what's under the bridge I want to help. To ease some of the burden. So let me help you."

"I'm not sure If I can trust you."

"Because no matter what has happened between us. Laura is my daughter and I'm not going to help her. So is there anything I can do Maybe look after Laura for a few days. Run some errands."

"Actually looking after a few days would be great. It's going to be tough. And at least if she is somewhere safe it's one less thing to worry about. If you don't mind"

"It's okay. I don't mind."

Sydney looked over at Nadia, as what Dixon was doing she was pretending to be busy to get away from the tense situation in front of her. "

"Nads, can you get Laura for me?"

"It'll be my pleasure. Oh, Syd by the way, Mom and Jack are on their way." Nadia said before moving off. Happy to be away.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Vaughn asked

"Michael, go look after out daughter. As Nadia has already said My parents are on the way. I'll be okay until they get here."

Just then, the atmosphere in the rotunda changed. The shuffling of paper. The coughing under breaths. The looks of people in Sydney's vicinity. And she knew this could only be caused by one thing. Irina Derevko. Her mother. 7 years had passed since this has first kicked off. And many people had come and gone. They knew of the legend but many had never seen her before.

Sydney turned around and the assumption was correct.

"Actually change that, There here." Sydney commented


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Sydney. My sweetheart. Dixon told us, we're so sorry. Is there anything we can do for you? Help with Laura or something?" Irina said hugging her daughter tightly

"It's fine Mom. I'm okay. Laura's okay. Everything's cool. Vaughn is going to have her for a few days. So there's no need to be worried." Sydney said trying to reassure her mother

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Irina questioned

"Mom, despite my misgivings. He is still her father. And please can you can act a bit of diplomacy towards him considering he's standing right here."

"It's fine Syd. I don't expect anything else of her."

"Like I don't expect much of a patronising two timer who was happy to walk out on his fiancé and child for some whore." Irina countered back towards him

"That's ludicrous coming from you. Didn't you have a affair as well. With Arvin Sloane of all people. And wasn't a child produced as well. So stop treating me like the devil, when your done exactly what I have done."

"Firstly" Irina said her hand raised towards him "Keep Nadia out of this, she has nothing to do your behaviour or any of this. She had no choice about her parentage"

Irina dropped her hand and walked closer to Jack, wanting his strength to back her up, as she once again had to face up to her past actions.

"You know my reasoning behind it why that happened. To keep my family safe. But, you. To cover up grief from losing your friend. Sydney lost the same friend as well, but did you see her jumping into bed with the nearest person."

"You know Irina. Your daughter is not the saint you make out to be. I'm sure she's never told you this. But when me and Lauren were still together, she was happy to have an affair with me then."

"Don't twist it like that, to make me the bad guy. You were happy enough to go through with it as well. I was confused. One day, I was with you, and what I thought was the next I found out you were married. So don't blame me for being screwed up at that point in time."

"At least I was right to cheat on her. Seeing she turned out to be an evil Rambaldi freak."

"You know what. I'm having trouble seeing what I thought I saw in. What has happened to that sweet man I once knew, how did you end up as this twisted person."

"Things have been hard on me, for a while. So I've adjusted to it."

"Hard for you! So a few things haven't gone to plan. So you have a personality change. Don't you think thing's probably may have been hard on me as well. The majority of things that infect you indirectly affect me directly, yet I don't change. I just knuckle down and let each day pass."

"Daddy!" Laura's voice broke the tension.

"Hello Sweetie." Michael said reaching down to hug his daughter.

"Mommy. Is it true that I'm going to be staying with Daddy for a little while."

"Yes it is. So just remember to be a good girl for him and I'll see you in a few days." Sydney bent down and kissed Laura on her head. Sydney followed this by looking up at Vaughn. "I'll send Nadia around with some of Laura's things, and please just take care of my baby."

"I will Syd" Vaughn said before looking down at his daughter and saying "So sweetie. Are you ready to go? Because it's lunch time and I bet your hungry. So where do you want to go.

"Can I go to……" Laura said walking away with Vaughn

"So Sweetheart, where do we start?" Irina asked.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What do you mean where do we start?"

"Sydney, do you think I'm going to let you go through by yourself. Me, you father, your sister we're all going to help" Irina said

"Mom your not in intelligence. Your haven't been in it for over 8 years. You have no contacts, no basis in this office. What can you do?"

"I may of being out, but you never lose the skills or really lose your connections. And anyway your talking to your mother her. Ex-terrorist leader "The Man". I know more about the inner workings of terrorist organisations about most of these people together. Our family has enough experience to handle anything. You and Jack as Double Agents. Nadia's years with Argentina Intelligence and the C.I.A. #And hard for me to say. But yours and Nadia's Project Christmas training. We need to get back to basics. The family together, going through ever lead no matter how small, till we find these scum, erase them. So you and Laura can go back to your normal lives."

"Honey, you mother is right. We do need to go back to the start. Start with the people you work with at the school, or even God forbid this people from here. Your old contacts, anyone at Laura's school. Anyone who could happen to know about the prophecy. Any motives why they could be doing this, the means of doing it. It all needs to be looked at." Jack said, backing up Irina's point of view.

"I don't believe that someone from here. Someone I know could be working for someone else, or just plain hunting me down for the own gain."

"Sydney, you should know more than anyone, what people are capable of doing. To be one thing on the outside and on the inside someone totally different. Would you of though at one time that Lauren was the person she turned out to be. So please sweetheart, sit down, make a list, think about anyone who could possible know about you or even about Rambaldi." Jack said trying to knock her out of unbelieving thoughts.

"I can't think."

"Sydney, you can. You've got Laura to protect, so you have to do this."

"What are you going to Dad, how are you going to help me?"

"I've got a few contacts, which maybe helpful. I'm going to get in touch see if they can bring some light on this"

"What about you Mom?"

"I'm going to see my sisters. They've known about you for a long time, so god knows, who they might of told about this. I know they're not your favourite people Sydney but there worth a shot" Irina said, her eyes looking straight into Sydney's"

"Then my decision about the person, I'm going to see may be controversial then." Nadia said jumping. "I'm sorry Sydney, I'm going to see my Father."

"Nadia, it's fine. I'm not blind, I know he will be of some help, so you have my blessing if you need it."

Sydney surveyed the group around her, her sprits bolstered by her family. With these words coming out of her mouth.

"What are you still doing here. Lets get this thing started."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Nobody would expect it. A normal house in a normal street in what could be considered a normal part of L.A. Apart from this house was a C.I.A safe house, and this safe house contains two recently released terrorists. This was the house that had the two people needed to see. Her Sisters.

Irina stepped up to the front door and rang the bell. Very much aware of the camera scrutinising and filming her.

"Come on!" Irina whispered under her breath. Desperate to get away from the camera, knowing some was monitoring it and probably wondering what she was doing there.

Suddenly the door was opened and she was greeted by one of her sister's"

"Irina, how nice to see you so soon. But why, we only saw you a few hours ago?"

"Hello Katya, please can we cut the pleasantries. I need to come in. There's something important I need to discuss with you and Yelena."

"Sure, Rina." Katya said stepping out of the way to let her in. "What do you need to discuss?"

"Only when Yelena is here."

Just after the moment she said that, Yelena joined them.

"Irina, what do you want, what do you need discuss?" Yelena asked

"There's a problem with Sydney. She's under surveillance or supposedly she is. There's been a report through Echelon about Sydney. Or more specifically about the chosen one and the whereabouts of it."

"Rina, what has this got to do with us.?" Yelena asked

"It's not meant to be a blight against you at all. But there is something I need to know from you. You've known about Sydney for awhile. But is there anyone you can think of who you could of told."

"Irina the only people we told were high ranking members of the Covenant. Who are now either dead or in C.I.A custody. Yes, other members did know about the chosen one But only the myth, not who the person is or in fact that the person who it is our Niece. Irina I can vouch for me and Katya. But for the rest of them I unfortunately can't."

"God Damn It" Irina swore.

"I'm sorry. I can't do more. But have you any other ideas who it might be."

"Some, but nothing concrete. Jack and Nadia are working on some of them."

"I'll hope you'll accept a idea from me. Bur have you looked into any of Sydney's contacts. People who she's had dealings with, who you don't know what has happened to them."

"Actually no. But your right maybe it's worth looking into."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Camp Harris Interrogation Room. A room where most C.I.A agents are very much familiar with. But none as much familiar with than Nadia. Due to interrogations with some of the prisoners and her monthly visits to her father. But this meeting was early and much more important than an simple hello.

Nadia stepped into the room. Her father was seated on the opposite side of the table in the middle of the room. Dressed in what she knew as normal C.I.A prison garb. White T-shirt, Blue Shirt, Blue Pants and Blue Canvas. Something which Nadia knew every member of her family had worn at one point in time.

"Nadia, this is an unexpected delight. When they said that a member of the C.I. A wanted to see me about something. I thought it was about some Intel. But I didn't expect to see you soon considering you've just had your monthly visit."

"Dad, this is not a personal visit, this has to do with work. But with that said it does have a personal side to do it as well. Sydney's in trouble. Someone is after her. Dad, how long have know about Sydney being the Chosen one."

"Nadia, why do you exactly need to know how I found out about your sister? Is there any bearing on the case by knowing that information."

"Yes, it does. Who ever told you might be the one who is interested in Sydney."

"If you really do need to know. It was your mother. She told me about Sydney. It was during them few months together. I know she wasn't planning to tell me about it, your Mother never truly trusted me then and she still know. I only found out after I confronted her. Sark mentioned it to her one day and I overheard. You see Irina found about your sister pretty much after the C.I.A. She had a mole in there, a man called Haladaki. So when the C.I.A found out he passed it on. Little did her know the relationship between. Not long after that I found out about you and the prophecy against you fighting each other. And I knew I couldn't utter a word then so I could keep both of you safe. You are my daughter but I care about her as well."

"Dad, that protection may never happen at all. Anyway me and Sydney are not like the Chosen one or the Passenger to each other. We are just sisters. And at the moment my sister is in trouble and I want to help. I know now how you know. But can you think of anyone else who could know. If you care as much about Sydney as you say, you're help."

"Sark, Lauren, Allison, Bomani. But all them are out of the game, three of the dead and one in prison. Maybe member of Irina's and Yelena's organisations. But there's some you need to consider, someone who has dropped off the radar screen and has noticed. And would defiantly have an vendetta against. Lauren's mother."

"But why would she, even if she'still around. Why would she go after Sydney? Oh God." Nadia recoiled . "She killed Lauren."

"And for her it's the perfect reason for revenge."

"Dad, you could be right, but what if your not what else can I do?"

"Hope for the best. That's all you can do baby."

R/N: So the end of the story is nearly here. And so is the end of the wait for Season 4 in the UK. 4 Days and counting. Hope your enjoying the story and please r & r.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Thank you." Sydney said slamming the phone down and quickly following with "For nothing"

This was the tenth phone call she had made and each one had gone increasingly less helpful than the other. Everyone she talked to seemed to know nothing or were feigning knowing nothing. But it wasn't that she could ask them outright that she was been watched but just drop hints about surveillance and the chosen one.

"Sydney, any luck finding any helpful leads yet?" Dixon asked

"No, nothing apart from the usually back chatter of Rambaldi. This is crazy. Either my contacts are covering for someone or they are extremely dumb."

"Hopeful, this will be some help. Both your mother and you sister have been on the phone. And they've come out with possible suspect, it seems it could be Olivia Reed."

"Lauren's Mom? Dixon I think I would of noticed if she was around. Anyway isn't she under surveillance?"

"Sydney, first thing she hasn't been spotted since the time we saw them together discussing the restoration. She dropped of the radar screen and hasn't been seen since."

"She disappeared, why didn't the C.I.A try to get her back under surveillance. What was the reason?"

"She wasn't the agency's top priority then. Despite the connection to Laura she was only a small fish. And there was much more serious business to get through like bringing down the covenant."

Jack came across the room towards them. His face like thunder. A look Sydney knew all so well from her childhood. A look that she knew meant bad news."

"Honey, I have some troubling news, I've spoke to my contacts, and it seems that the person who is interested in you is Olivia Reed."

"So it wasn't just a coincidence?"

"Darling what was that?"

"It seems like that Mom and Nadia have come to the same conclusion from speaking to Sloane and my aunt's But I'm just wondering why nobody has noticed her. She was a member of the Covenant and a senator's wife for god's sake."

"That's where it gets more disturbing It seems she has gone under full facial surgery. It means she could look like anyone. There's no way to tell who she is"

"What about Marshall's exo-cam?" Sydney asked remembering the mission to find Lange that she had used it on. "There must be some record of her face. An X-ray or something, that we can compare it to."

"Sydney, that's all well and good saying we can use it to identify her. But we need to find her first before we confirm it's her"

"Dad, it's her. I can feel it. I will find her and she will pay. If someone comes after me they come after her too. And no-one can threaten her in that way."

"Sydney, it's not going to be that easy. It could be anyone. But more than likely someone new in your life. Like a neighbour?"

"No new neighbours. They faculty where I work but they have been all vetted. There's only person I can think of and it can't be her. She's too nice to be"

"Who is it?"

"Laura's teacher. Mrs Dillon. She started a couple a months ago and when I came to see her she knew a awful lot about me. Why didn't I pick up on it."

"Sydney. Don't kick yourself if it is true. But we need to find it out first if it is here. So Sydney let use your plan. Get Olivia's X-rays and the exo-cam and find out if it is."

"Marcus, can you get Marshall to break out the cam. It's time to do some recon. To help me cure my little problem So I can finally be Sydney Anne Bristow not the chosen one."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sydney fiddled with the necklace around her neck. Two day's had passed since she had found out about Olivia Reed and since then more and more Intel had been found. Each bit making it more and more compelling that she was behind it. But the strangest thing from it all that they hadn't found out who she was working with or partnered with.

She had waited two days for this. For the first available moment, the first school day. So she could check the teacher out. She had run up earlier with excuse that she was coming in to discuss Laura's absence.

Sydney looked across to the other side of the van she was currently in, her father was leaning over the PDA going over the final checks for the camera. Two main people were missing from the team. Her mother and her sister. It had been a mutual decision, that they should stay with Laura just in case something went wrong.

"Ok, Sydney" Jack said knocking her back to reality "The camera is ready. So your on. You know what to do. Keep the camera pointed at her for at least 5 seconds. If it's her I'll ring her cell. That will be your signal to get out of there. The back up team is on alert . And soon as her ident is confirmed will be sent to apprehend her "

Sydney stepped up to the teacher's door and knocked on it, stuck her head around it and said.

"Excuse me, Mrs Dillon. I phoned earlier to say, I was coming into discuss Laura"

"Sure. Miss Bristow. Come on in."

Sydney stepped in to the classroom."

"So what do you need to talk about concerning Laura?"

"It's just to say. She's going to be off for a while. She's currently under the weather."

Just the an whisper came through her comm.

"Hold that shot for a few more seconds. The analyse pf her face is nearly complete."

"Oh, is she here with you now?"

"No, her father is with her."

Just then Sydney's cell started ringing. It was the sign that her father had set up. The teacher was Olivia Reed.

"Excuse me" Sydney said "If I could just take this call."

The teacher nodded her head, saying that it was fine.

"Hello?"

"Sydney. Make an excuse and get out of there. The team ahs been contacted and they and they are on their way."

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll be there soon." Sydney said before hanging

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to run. Laura's feeling worse and she's asking after me."

"That's fine. Go if she need's you. Just tell her from me. Get Well Soon."

Sydney turned and headed towards the door when she heard a click from behind her.

"Actually Miss Bristow" Olivia said as Sydney turned around to see her holding a pistol at her, "I'll prefer it if you would stay"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I said I'd like you to say Miss Bristow"

"Olivia Reed I presume?"

"A correct assumption Sydney. I think it's time we have a talk" Olivia said repositioning her stance, due to Sydney's movements toward her.

"Let me guess about Lauren?"

"Yes Lauren, My daughter. But there is a couple other things which need to be mentioned, one of them affecting my partner wholly."

"May I ask, who your partner is?" Sydney said while tapping her bracelet to activate the emergency beacon implanted in it."

"Later. At the moment, I just want to discuss my daughter's murder at your hand."

"You must understand that in the strictest sense it can't be considered murder." Sydney said trying to cover for what really happened. "It was in the line of duty. I was an agent of the C.I.A then and Lauren was an enemy of the state. I was doing my job."

"Just cut it out. I know it's not the truth. I know what happened that night. Did you think that the Covenant would have only one mole in the agency. See your indiscretion went through it and was passed on to me. I know what you did to my daughter and why you did it as well. For your on and off again lover who just so happened to be her husband. And that line about her being an enemy of the state What was that about? Your own mother was one. And you didn't go out and shoot her did you."

"How can I shoot my own mother?"

"But you could shoot my daughter. Isn't one enemy of the state, the same as another?"

"That is completely different to this situation. She brought me into the world. And yes she has done some questionable things but some questionable things have been done to her. "

"You see this is one of the reasons me and my partner have to dislike you and your mother. Life is so easy for no matter what any of you do."

"But why is my daughter is involved in this? If it's me and my mother you can't stand."

"Because the sin of the parents fall on to their children. A family member can be damned for another person's actions. So no matter if they are calling themselves a Bristow, a Derevko, a Santos or even technically a Vaughn. You may of upset me, but really this is a diversion tactic, sp we can go after the one person which would kill you from the inside. Your daughter."

"My daughter is safe, she is with her family. Her father, my mother, my sister and other grandparent."

"Oh really. You should know a family member can be the most dangerous person of them all. I think it's time you found out who my partner is. But lets see if you can guess from some clues. Which relation hates your mother so much that she tried to stop her wedding."

"It's Claudia Vaughn isn't it?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Claudia Vaughn working for Olivia Reed. Claudia Vaughn with my grandchild. Jack had heard the entire conversation, the microphone in the ex-cam sending it across to him.

Jack grabbed his cell and speed dialled Irina. The only response which came back was the voicemail.

"For god's sake Irina. For once can you please turn you phone on!" Jack bellowed

Jack dialled again

"This is Santos" A voice said on the other end.

"Nadia, it's Jack. Are you with your mother?"

"No, I got called back to the office. Why? What's wrong?"

"I've found who Olivia Reed's partner is. It's Claudia Vaughn. I need you to get over to Vaughn's quickly and get Laura, she's in danger. Claudia's there."

"Have you told Mom this?"

"I've tried to get hold of her but as usually her cells off. I can't ring the apartment, she may catch hold of what we know"

"I'll get there as soon as I can. What about you and Sydney?"

"As soon as we can There's just one problem. She's being held, but she's fine. I've got the camera on a live feed, the recon team is on their way. So there is no need to worry."

"I'm not. Syd's tough. And she has got the drive to get through. If you can tell her, I'm getting Laura. And I will see her soon" Nadia said hanging up.

Jack clicked his phone shut and acticvated Sydney's comm.

"Honey, your sister knows about Claudia and is on her way to get Laura now. Just keep Olivia busy the team will be there soon."

"So Olivia, you really think you've won? That you've beaten me down? That you've played me" Sydney asked

"Yes, I think I have. The mighty Sydney Bristow has finally fallen. Stuck her with me with no back up. Your daughter protected by an old woman who used to be great and Arvin Sloane's daughter, as well as your ex-boyfriend who never knows what is going on under his nose."

"Sorry, but I don't think it's as open and shut as you think. I was an agent for over 10 years, you think I would come to potential hostile situation with out no support. My father is outside right know and a team is on the way to apprehend you. And as for Laura, my sister knows about Claudia Vaughn's plan and is protecting her."

"Oh and one more thing" Sydney said slamming a punch into Olivia's head. "If you planning on shooting someone or threatening someone. At least disengage the thumb safety first. You tried to play me, but I ending playing you. You threatened me, thinking you got me into a bad situation, only then to revel your game plan. So thank you very much."

That thank you was the last thing Olivia heard before Sydney slammed an elbow into her face and render her unconcinous.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Nadia stepped up to Vaughn's door and took out the key he had giving her. Not that she usually had a key for this place. But with the craziness of the last few days, he thought it was good for her to have access while she was there. She unlocked the door, pushed it open and stepped in, her senses on full alert.

The first person she came to was her mother.

"Mom, was Laura?" Nadia asked

"She's in the garden with Vaughn playing" Irina responded

"Good, what about Claudia where is she?"

"Out there with them. Why do you ask baby?"

Nadia pulled out a lipstick and twisted it until a beep was heard. It was a bug killer. She had grabbed it just before she had left the rotunda, just in case the house was bugged.

"Mom, Claudia is Olivia's partner. She's here to hurt Laura."

"Claudia's a bitch, I'll admit that. But not so much that she would hurt her own grandchild. But then I can never be sure about her. So Baby where's your sister? If Laura's in trouble shouldn't she be here."

"Mom I spoke with Sydney a few minutes ago. She told me exactly what she wanted me to do and you too. She's going to be here soon. She's just wrapping up a few with Olivia."

"What's the plan then?"

"Firstly, that I'm to get Laura to Sydney's place. And that you are to stay here to keep an eye on Claudia."

"What about Vaughn wouldn't he be suspicious of what we are doing?"

"That's were Dixon is coming into it. He's going to call him in, under the pretence of a briefing of the current situation. He doesn't know that Olivia's in custody, and I sure that knows nothing about his mother."

"But that still doesn't explain why I can still be here with Laura going. She hates me, so there s no reason for me to stick around."

"Dixon suggested this, but she doesn't know that we know. So Dixon is going to say for her own safety that she needs someone to look after her. That someone will be as you are already here."

Just then Laura came running in with Vaughn following, so Nadia quickly put the lipstick in her pocket. Vaughn was looking not very happy."

"Vaughn, what's wrong?" Nadia asked

"Dixon's just called me. But with Laura here it's not the best moment."

"Michael, I can look after her for you" Claudia who had followed them in said."

"Sorry Mrs Vaughn, this is why I'm here, your not Sydney's most favourite person at the moment. So she would like me to look after her at her place. Also I've got training so I know how to protect her. She would come and get her but she's in the rotunda for her debrief as well.

"Oh, well at least there's no need for you to be here any more Irina."

"Mom, there is something you need to know. Dixon wants Irina to stay here, just to keep an eye on you."

"What?"

"Mom, lets sort this out later. I've been called in and Laura is going with Nadia."

With that, they all quickly left leaving Irina and Claudia."

"So Claudia lets talk." Irina said.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"What do we need to talk about?" Claudia asked

"This and that. Just with everything that's happened, I think it's finally time for us to clear the air."

"Well I don't think there is anything to talk about."

"Well I do, for years things between us have been getting worse. No matter the bond our children gave us. A grandchild. Something which keeps our family's together forever."

"Is that all you care about? Your sainted family Your daughter's you know their proof that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, their personality's are the exact same as you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That no matter what personality they put on the outside. There are murderers on this inside, exactly the same as you are."

"You can say anything about me Claudia but never about my children. They have killed, but necessarily murdered. It was done in the serving for country. Something which you can't accept that what has happened to William."

"So government approved murder is different from normal murder." Claudia said stepping closer to Irina and push her face towards her."

"I will say this once only! Get out of my face"

"Getting Angry Irina. I was wondering when the perfect housewife act was going to drop."

Irina started to raise her hand towards Claudia, but at the last moment turned away trying to keep her angry impulses to herself."

"Once, there was a time, a time where I could only feel anger. But know I'm a different person." Irina said her back to Claudia.

"Well I Still doubt it. You're still a manipulative bitch who doesn't care about anyone but her self."

"I Care." Irina said turning back to face Claudia. "I care about Sydney, I care about Nadia. I care about Jack and my sisters, Michael and Laura. And once apon a time I cared about you. When I found out about William, that he had wife, and a son close to Sydney's age. Leaving a family fatherless was not part of my game, to me he was an C.I.A agent, the enemy. But what you've done over the last six years has changed this You've destroyed parts of this family. What you've done to your own grandchild makes me sick. You've destroyed her faith in her own family. The turmoil you've put Sydney through setting conditions regarding your granddaughter, trying to stop my wedding. And the one that has broken my back. Aligning yourself to a terrorist with an vendetta against this family."

"You know? How can you know?"

"Let me say, your partner sang like an canary when she thought she was on the ropes."

With that Claudia jumped at Irina desperately trying to hit her, but was being held back by Irina's strength.

"Stop this!" Irina said through gritted teeth as pushed back from her.

"Never. You deserve to die for what you have done to me." And pounced at her, her hands going around Irina's thought."

"Mom!" Sydney cried walking through the door, a four person team recon team behind her, to witness the scene of Claudia slowing squeezing the life out of her mother.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Claudia, stop it! Please stop it!" Sydney pleaded to, her pistol pointed at Claudia's head. "I don't want to give the order to shot you Claudia. I don't want Vaughn to lose another parent, or Laura her grandmother. But if you don't stop strangling my mother now, I swear to god I will kill you."

"Sydney she deserves to die for all she has done." Claudia said with conviction back to Sydney

"Think of this. Does Laura deserve to lose another grandparent? To have that grandparent killed by her grandmother. That Vaughn has to live with what his mother has done, because I know how much it can hurt. There are ways to try and reverse what has happened but this is not one of them."

"I'm not sure, what I want. This is all wrong, it was never supposed to be this way. This wasn't the plan."

"Claudia let go. We can talk about this. All of us. Mom, Dad, Michael and you. But if you don't it's over."

Claudia fingers loosened from around Irina's neck, followed by Irina dropping to the floor coughing desperately trying to get oxygen into her lungs."

"Mom?" Sydney said running to Irina

"Sweetheart, I'm okay really." Irina said between her deep breaths.

"I'm Sorry, so sorry" Sydney heard from behind and twisted around to see. Claudia was on her knees sobbing as two members of the team came forward to place her into custody. "Sydney can you please forgive me?"

"Later. All of us will talk about this later." Sydney said to her departing figure which was being lead out of the door.

Sydney turned around to help Irina stand, they both walked over to the nearest sofa and sat down next to each other."

"Mom, are you sure your okay." Sydney asked

"Apart from having trouble swallowing and these bruises which I know that are coming out, everything is fine."

"No, not that. What happened there. I've seen you fight of bigger persons than her."

"I don't know. I just froze. The moment she put her hands around my throat, it was like I was back in Kashmir. That she was one of the guards, that she was trying to torture my for information."

"I thought you had got over all that."

"So did i. I haven't had nightmares for years. But Sydney I haven't been in a situation like this, perhaps this was the trigger."

"Mom, this whole situation has been weird for all of us, after all these years that we're free to live our lives. But that's not important for now, us as family will work on this. You re important one know, you never really discussed exactly what happened in Kashmir, but if you need to discuss it I will be there for you."

Irina reached across and put her hand on Sydney's cheek and stroked it lightly with her thumb and said "Sweetheart, you don't have to do that."

Sydney reached up and grabbed Irina's hand and held it tightly between both of hers.

"Mom, you've done so much for me, let me do something for you."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Okay, the day that started all this was at first sight a normal day like the rest of them, or as normal as a day in my life could be. This day in question was a few weeks after your father was pot in NSC custody and what I know now was around the time you got away from the Covenant. I was at home, if you could call a safe house that. Katya turned up at my door that day needing to talk to me."

"Weren't you intrigued that Katya turned up like that?"

"Not really, we working together at that time. I thought she had some news about you so I invited her in. We went in to the kitchen where she made coffee for the both of us, at one point I must of turned away, and she must of taken the opportunity to slip a sedative into mine. A drank it not know that she had done it , we talked about stupid things for awhile and the next thing I remember, is waking up in a prison cell."

"In Kashmir?"

"Yes, Kashmir. But at that time, I didn't know where I was, all I knew then that it was a cell somewhere. For the first week I was in solitary, a guard came once day with a tray of something which could be just considered food. On my 8th day they, that's where it all changed. Instead of the guard with my meal at midday it was Cuvee. It was then, when I realised where I was. You see only that bastard would stick around in a place like that It was then that he told me the Covenant, Katya's betrayal."

"Did you know about Aunt Yelena's involvement then?"

"No, I found out about that when you did."

"What happened after then?"

"Questions, firstly about you, about the prophecy. When they realised that I wasn't going to talk that's when they started to put a little pressure on me. Nothing serious at first, The occasional punch or kick. But still wouldn't talk about any of it. I knew you were alive out there someone and I didn't want to jeopardise your safety. After a couple months they realised I wasn't going to talk, so they left me alone mostly. Just dragging me out once a week to give me a beating, and at least try to get some information out of me. But also as an example, by that time there was many prisoners there, so doing this to me kept them docile. They behaved, they talked just so they wouldn't get beating themselves."

"Mom, that must have been so bad."

"Not really, the worst that could happen to me was still to come. About 6 months before you came and took me out. That's where they really started to turn the screws. They had found out about the passenger, and the relationship between the chosen one. And with me be you mother, and you being the chosen they though I would be good person to start with to get information. Thankfully at least at that time they didn't know the passenger was my daughter as well. So the weekly beatings turned into daily beatings. One of the days, the guard decide to take it further than usual. He grabbed hold of me an pinned me to the floor and by putting one hand on my throat and squeezing and then, and then.."

There was a minute's pause before Sydney spoke.

"And then what? The tone of the words soft, dreading what may be said.

"And then he tried to rape me" Irina bolted out, the only way she knew she could get the words out.

"He didn't manage to do it did he?" Sydney said scared even though it had happened many years ago

"No Sweetheart. Thankfully someone came along and stopped him. But not before they had done what I and they thought was impossible, they had broken me. So if I was not as cooperate as they wanted me to be even after electroshock, they threatened to do it to me. Rape me repeatedly. I tried to be strong, but the fear that may actually do it was so strong. So I talked, only small things, mainly about what they knew, or agreed with what they had happened to find out, mainly from that bitch Lauren. But never properly about you, or Jack and never once did I mention your sister at all. Near the end when they were trying to name her, I still kept quiet. Playing that, I knew what the passenger was but didn't know who it was. But in reality I had know for years. Sydney, can you forgive me for actually telling them things."

"Mom, no woman wants to be violated that way. I wouldn't of cared if you had giving them my cell-phone number or e-mail address. As long as you weren't hurt that's the important thing, the rest of it does not matter."

"It should. I'm you mother, I should take care of you, not cause you trouble or have you look after me."

"Is what you just told me the reason why you froze then, because of what that man tried to do?"

"I think so, it can be the only cause. I know physically that she can't hurt me the same way the man could, but mentally I must perceive it the same way as what happened to me before."

"I need to ask this. Does Dad know?"

"Yes, he's known for a long time. It was one of the things we vowed to each other. To tell each other the truth, no matter how painfully it could be."

"But why didn't tell me or Nadia anything?"

"Because both of you have been through so much, that I didn't want to burden you with anything else. And Sydney I know you, you would end up blaming all of that on yourself. Even it wasn't your fault"

"Mom, this is got to be it. There's still so many secrets in this family. We've got to make a pact to share things like what you and Dad have done. We have to share everything."

"Share Everything, Sydney?" Irina said one eyebrow raised comically

"Well almost everything" Sydney said with. "There is something's that a girl has to keep from her mother."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Irina and Sydney walked through the front door of Sydney's apartment to be greeted by her stony faced father and sister. The only happy person in the room was Laura, who when she noticed who had come in, went running across the room towards them.

"Mommy, I Missed you." Laura said to Sydney, her face gleeful to see her.

"So, did I baby" Sydney said in return, reaching downing also to pick Laura up and envelop her into a tight hug."

Laura looked across Sydney's shoulder and spotted Irina, but mostly she spotted the bruises on her neck.

"Grandma Irina, what has happened to your neck?"

"It's nothing Sweetie. I just had a little accident. I'm okay."

Sydney put Laura onto the floor and walked her across to the sofa were they both sat next to each other.

"Laura, we need to talk about you Grandma Claudia"

"What about her?"

"You're not going to be able to see her for a while. She's done some bad things and she is going to be punished for it."

"What do you mean? What is going to happen?"

"She'll be going to prison for some while."

"Can I go visit her?"

"Not, for a while. But maybe someday. It's just if and when is up to some important people."

"Does Daddy know what has happened?"

"Yes, he knows."

"Can I speak to him please Mommy. He must be upset and must want someone to talk to."

"That's okay baby. You can talk to him. He'll probably be very happy to hear your voice." Sydney said before pulling her cell out and started dialling. "Can you just please go into your room and talk to him. I just need to talk with you Aunt and grandparents about something private."

"Okay Mommy." Laura said before Sydney passed her the phone. She started to walk away and got to her room when there was an answer.

"Hi Daddy." She said before stepping into the room.

"Sydney, why didn't you tell her exactly what happened with Claudia, what she did to your mother." Jack said to Sydney.

"Because Dad, the last 6 months have been insane for her. And the last 3 days like a whirlwind. You must of seen it Dad, what our family history has done to her. She's near breaking point."

"So you're going to add a enough secret to the list which you'll get around someday to tell her. You yourself know how much keeping thinks back can affect someone a lot more than telling them straight away."

"Just don't say that Dad, unlike you I'm not going to wait over twenty years to mention it. I'm going to leave it a few days to let things calm down and then tell her."

"Trust you, to pick this moment to bring that up. A not so subtle reminder about my parenting."

"You know what Dad, get over yourself."

Irina stepped in between them, trying to bring an end to the impending argument."

"You two stop this now. Sydney, your daughter is next door. She does not need to hear you arguing at the moment, she needs your support instead. And Jack, please do not use past situations to help justify something which you think is correct. What has happened has happened. We need to move on from this. And the only way we can do that is together. Claudia hurt me Jack but I'm mature enough to get past it. And so you should be."

"Irina, only you can forgive some for something so serious. Claudia tried to murder you, but it still doesn't register anything for you."

"Grandma Claudia tried to hurt Grandma Irina?" A small voice spoke up.

All of them turbed around to face the direction where the voice had come from. Standing there was Laura clutching hold of Sydney's cell phone."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Nadia was the first one to move. She quickly stood up and darted across to Laura.

"It was nothing sweetie. Really it was nothing at all." Nadia said to her

"No, it was something. Your lying to me again. Why won't you tell me anything?" Laura screamed at Nadia.

"Laura Irina Bristow. You know better than to raise you voice to trying and get what you want. I thought you were better behaved than that." Sydney said her voice stern.

"Then tell me what is going on. What did Grandma Claudia do?"

Irina looked across at Sydney and said two short words to her.

"Tell Her"

"Laura, I'm not sure how to start this, but yes something happened. Yes you Grandma Claudia tried to hurt your Grandma Irina and the rest of the family. But Grandma Claudia was not working by herself, someone else was trying to do it as well."

"Who else is then?"

"Your teacher Mrs Dillon. She's not who say's she is. Her real name is Olivia Reed, and she's not a big fan of our family."

"Why?"

"Baby, do you remember me mentioning Daddy's ex-wife Lauren?"

"Yes." Laura replied back to her

"Well, Olivia Reed is Laurens Mother."

"Then why does she hate us so much. If you know here. Is it to do with you and Daddy?"

"No, not that. She blames me for the death of Lauren. She thinks because Irina came back at the same time that I killed her to find out that, instead I was following orders."

"And then" Laura decided to finish the story herself. Mentally herself putting the pieces together. "Grandma Claudia decided to work with her because of what had happened to Grandpa William by Grandma Irina."

Laura walked over to face Sydney

"Mommy, is this going to stop now? All these weird family things. All these secrets. I want to know how Grandma Irina came back into your lives. About Auntie Katya and Yelena. About you real Job Mommy. Because I know your not a teacher and that Grandpa Jack doesn't work with planes and Auntie Nadia in a bank. You think I don't pay attention to anything you say or do. But I do. And know I want the truth."

Irina looked across and raised an eyebrow at Sydney and mouthed a few words to her.

"Like Mother, Like Daughter."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sydney looked down at the floor. She was in a make And break situation. Technically a no-win situation. Tell Laura the truth and maybe lose her or not tell her and lose her. Knowing herself personally what happens as a child affects them so much when the were adults.

"Mommy. Tell me." Laura said again

Sydney gave a look at every other person in the room. What was just about to be said would have an impact on them as well. All of them had a part in this story. Her Mother, Her sister, Her father.

Both of parents just mouthed at Sydney and told her to get on with it. The only person to say anything was Nadia. She vocalised what Sydney knew that here parents were thinking.

"Sydney. She's your daughter, If she needs to now, she needs to know. It's being dealt with once. So it can't hurt us again. And we all knew in the back of our minds that it would have to come up at some point."

"Baby. It's a complicated story. But I'll try to explain it somehow" Sydney said looking at her daughter. A sincere tone in her voice.

"Laura, this whole story starts many years ago. Before even I was born My mother, your Grandmother. Didn't originally come from America, she came form a Country which then was called the USSR. The USSR and America didn't get on then. So when she was working for her Government, they decided to send her over here to get some information. This was from your Grandfather Jack. You see. You were right he doesn't work with planes. He works for the Government. Or basically the C.I.A. The same as your Aunt Nadia and once apon a time, me. I used to be C.I.A"

"C.I.A" Laura whispered. She knew all about the C.I.A. Her father had mentioned it to her. But know she knew her family were part of it. It made everything completely different.

"What do you mean you used to be?"

"That's one thing that is the truth. That I'm a teacher. I left. I had enough. And decided to do what I always planned to do. Teach."

"So, what happened when Grandma Irina came across? What did she do?"

"Your grandma came across under the guise of a student at the sane college you grandfather was at. But there was thing different. The name she was using then, was Laura not Irina. My parents started to see each other, and after a while made the decision to marry each other. After a few years my mother found out she was pregnant with me. You see for me the first 6 years of my life was normal, nothing was different. But it was. Mom was passing on information about the work my father was doing to her government. It was then in 1981 that my life changed for the first time. My mother died in a car accident or so I thought. It was over twenty years later that I found out differently. That firstly she wasn't who she said she was. She was a spy and her name was not Laura but Irina Derevko and then the even biggest shock. That she was alive. Not so long after that she came back into my life."

"Is this how I got my name? How I ended up with Laura Irina?

"Yes, I named you after the two parts of the one person I admire the most. My mother. The mother I had as a child and the one I have now."

"What about Aunt Nadia how does she figure into all this? You haven't mentioned her yet."

"She comes later. My mother came back and turned our lives around in the short time she was with us before she disappeared again. Not long after that, I had a life changing moment again I went missing. And when I came back two years later everything has changed. Your father had got married to Laura. I was in permanent danger with people after me. And finding out that I had half sister that I never knew existed. After that my mother came back into all our lifes"

"How did she come back?"

"Before Lauren died, she told me something. That my mother was being held prisoner. So me and you father and your Grandfather went to India to rescue her. But there was another revelation from this. It was my Aunts who were holding her. That's reason why I don't get on with them."

"Is this the whole story? Is there anything?"

"There is some things I haven't mentioned to you. I not keeping any secrets from you by keeping this but there is a few details which I don't think you're old enough to hear."

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Has all this madness stopped now?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

There was an eerie silence throughout the room. No-one wanting to be the first to utter a word.

This moment had been a long tome coming. The first time the whole of them had been in the same room. A family in some kind of way. Be it blood related or just stuck there in a eerie way due to a flimsy connection. The people seated in this room. The majority of them were able to make anybody tremble. But yet has the proud and strange privilege to call them family.

This meeting had been one mean feat. Extremely tough to arrange. Dixon on the request of Sydney had organised and had to pull a load of strings and favours in to get it to happen. Two terrorists who due to their pardon agreement were not supposed to have contact with any other prisoners but yet they were seated their. One ex-terrorist. Two of the CIA's newest prisoners. 3 Agents of the C.I.A. One ex agent, a 5yr old girl. And Arvin Sloane.

"Okay. I know that must of you don't' want to be here. There's no love lost between the majority of you. This was Sydney's idea to have you all here. And I agree with her. We need this time to lay some of this stuff to rest. After this, so be we can all go are own separate ways if we so feel it." Irina said to room. Assuming a almost powerful demeanour.

"Rina? Why are me and Katya here? I though that what occurred between us had been resolved?" Yelena asked

"It has between us. But not with Sydney." Irina responded back to her. "You see all of you, no matter what you have carried out to us, think you have a distinct reason to do so. But you haven't. All of you decided to screw around with my family to reach your end."

"Irina, it's not like that with me. I've always had the uppermost respect for your family. Especially Nadia and Sydney." Sloane said in response to Irina's statement

"Arvin. I don't care about your intentions. If I could go back and erase that moment I would. But it happened and a t least I got something good out of it. A beautiful intelligent woman which I can call my daughter. You may think that what you've done was not wrong but justified. Injecting Nadia with Rambaldi fluid. Using your daughter to try and kill me and Sydney. Bringing Sydney into the intelligence world."

"I may of recruited her into SD-6. But I never planted the seed which inspired her to take that path. Her father did."

"Sloane. Don't you dare bring my father into this. I'm very much aware of what he did. And yes at one time I was angry at him. That he may of pushed me into being a spy. But who knows I might of made that decision by myself. Especially considering who my parents are."

"Sydney. All you ever see is the black and the white of it all. What about the sahdes in the middle. The grey."

"So I take things I see at face value, But so do the majority of the rest of you. You look at me. Mom or Nadia and straight away peg us as something. Our connection with the prophecy's, our whole past is just fodder for you. Me and Nadia talked about this year's ago, about not seeing each other as our parts in the prophecy, but as a person in our own right."

Sydney turned to her Aunt's deciding herself to use this time to vent some feelings.

"Aunt Katya, Aunt Yelena. Out of all these people here. Out of all the ones that have caused me problems. You are the ones I can never truly understand. How you could hurt your own blood so easily. I still can't get past what you did, you stole two years of my life. Mom, maybe trying to forgive you which I'm fine with. But not me, not at the moment. Maybe one day yes. Maybe the family can be properly reunited, but not at this moment."

Sydney then turned to face someone else.

"Claudia. I'm so glad your hear. And Laura's here. Because this is it. You've finally burnt your bridges with me and my family. Your never going to see Laura again if I have anything to do with it. You've been against her before she was even born. And against my own common sense. I let you see her. You've constantly gone behind my wishes for her. Telling her about my mother. And just a few days ago trying to use her for payback against me and my mother. Vaughn, I'm so sorry you have to hear this now. But Claudia you are a bitch. I hope you rot in hell for what you've done."

Everyone heard a small voice starting to speak, stuttering slight Laura said

"Can I say something?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this? Sydney asked.

"Yes, I want my say." Laura said before she stood up and moved to the middle of the room.

She took a deep breath and started to speak.

"All of you here. You all have a connection to me somehow. Be it close or not. Some of you I don't even know. And some of you I love so much. Recently I have found out that my family is not normal. And all of you play a part in it."

Laura walked across to Sydney and looked at her.

"Mommy, I love so much. I know how hard things have between us recently. That my questions are bringing back bad times. Hurting you. You have started to tell me the truth, but I know that there is still more to go through. And I hope when I'm older it can be the way it is now. No secrets between us."

A few tears fell from Sydney's eyes and she chocked out a few words.

"I would love it if it could be like that."

Laura walked across to Irina and started to speak.

"Grandma Irina, I've only just started to hear about you. Your past, people's thoughts on you. And no matter what they say I know something about you. You love me, Mommy, Aunt Nadia and Grandpa Jack. To some you are this horrible person. But to me you are this loving person plain and simple."

Before Irina could say anything Laura had moved on to the next person Sloane

"I don't know much about you. A few details, your name, that you Aunt Nadia's father and that my mother hates you. Up until today I had never meet you before. I had only heard whispered mentions. But I know you were the centre of many arguments. You are part of the reason my family is the way it is. And what my grandmother said is true, If I could change things I would. So you are not around to cause problems."

Nadia stood up and walked towards to where Laura was standing and knelt down next to her.

"Why are you saying all these things?"

"Aunt Nadia, you are the only one who treats to me normally. Everyone treats me differently, wraps me up in cotton wool, fears me. All you here only hear what other people say, see what other people saw. This mistrust just goes around and around. A never-ending circle. Your all to blame for the problems not a select few. You can't look at yourselves and see that you might be to blame. All of this could have been stopped years ago if you bothered to listen before blaming.

Laura raised her voice to make her final statement.

"Can you all just talk to each other. Listen to each other. So we can finally get along and I can have my normal family."

A:N: So the story is coming to the end. Maybe one or two chapters left. Depending on where my brain decides to take me. But it's not all bad. Coming soon my new Story, **Moments** and maybe a follow up to this( depending on how I finish it of course!)


	39. Epilogue

Epilogue

**L.A – 13 years Later**

Today was one of those days which would make any mother proud. But today for Sydney it was doubly proud. Her daughter was graduating today from high school. And she was there in two aspect. As her mother and her principal for the last year. The family was all there, all the ones who could make it. Something which all them years ago would of seemed impossible. The past was strong in Sydney's mind today. What had happened since that fateful meeting. Where Laura had somehow managed to bring them back together. It hadn't had been always easy but they had got through it. So everyone had come together for this joyous day. Her parents, her sister, Vaughn and her Aunt's and even Sloane. All of them were there as well as Nadia's 10 year old twin daughters, Alecia and Sophia.

Sydney stepped up to the podium and started to address the people.

"Faculty, Students, Parents. Graduation is a proud and emotional time for many. And I am proud for every student who is graduating today. But like the rest of you parents to, this is an important day for me as well. My daughter is part of this graduating class. And I have seen first hand the work that every student has put in to reach today." Sydney said before looking into the crowd to spot Laura cringing at the comment she had just made. Smiling inward at that reaction, but she knew how hard it had been for her to have her mother working at her school.

"I wish you all the best for the future. No matter what you plan to do."

The ceremony went with out a hitch. She was talking to a member of the faculty when she saw her family coming towards her so she quickly excused herself.

"Sweetheart. That was great. Well Done." Irina said to Sydney

"Thanks Mom" Sydney said leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah Mom. It was good. Regardless of the comment about me."

"Well as I said. I am proud." Sydney said bringing her daughter into her for a hug. "You've graduated top of your class. You're going to Harvard. There's a lot for a parent to be proud of there."

"Well, this is a good as time as any to say this. I've decide not to go to Harvard but UCLA."

"Why? I though you had your heart set on Harvard?"

"That's before something happened to change my mind. I'll be going to UCLA and that will be part time as well. I've been offered a job, the C.I.A has recruited me. And I've accepted, considering the family history I think it's perfect for me."

"What ?" Sydney yelled. Competly unable to understand what had happened. All that she thought were 4 words

**Here we go again.**

Fin!


End file.
